Core C Summary This core provides administrative structure for the Program Project. Worcester is responsible for all aspects of scientific quality, information exchange, rate of work, collaboration and meetings. Coordination of patient studies will also be facilitated by the core. This core contains the database for the PPG, into which data is entered from all projects, stored and analyzed. This core also provides for statistical design and consulting for all projects by Daniel Gillen.